


Coming Out

by bumblebeddie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Siblings, cute shit, they are the best siblings dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeddie/pseuds/bumblebeddie
Summary: Will struggles to tell El something important. She's there for him nonetheless.
Relationships: Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Kudos: 26





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we ♡ the losers (henpat❤)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=we+%E2%99%A1+the+losers+%28henpat%E2%9D%A4%29).



It was meant to be a study night. 

They had a massive test the next day, and they both knew it was a good idea to study… until El suggested a relaxing night to ease their minds. Of course Will agreed, after some protest, because he couldn’t say no to his sister. 

So, they sat on El’s bed, whispering, with dim lights and low music so as to not wake their mom. They giggled quietly, flipping through magazines and comic books and chatting about whatever came to their minds. They weren’t much of the ‘talking’ type, but they were comfortable enough around each other to say whatever was on their mind, no fluid conversation necessary. It was safe. 

Tonight, though, Will was anxious. It wasn’t rare that he was, what with his experiences and all, and El was always understanding. She had similar anxieties, so they were always there for each other when they needed it. There was never a time when one was left to deal with their struggles on their own, without support. Whether it was just the two of them, or Joyce, or even Jonathan, too, they were never alone anymore. 

Now was different. Now, he felt like he couldn’t be honest with El, Joyce, or even Jonathan. Now he felt alone again. 

His fingers shook as he turned the pages of his comic book, skimming the pages and avoiding looking at the heroes for fear of looking too much. El looked up from her own comic book, her face scrunching up with worry as she noticed Will’s state. 

“Will?” Will’s head snapped up and he shut his comic book. He smiled weakly at his sister, who reached over and took his hand. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, El, I’m okay.” 

“Don’t lie.” El gave him a pointed look, and Will sighed. Of course she had pulled that. 

“I’m just worried.” 

“About?” 

“School,” which wasn’t exactly a lie. It was just what lay ahead for him with the people at school rather than the actual work that was bothering him.

“Let’s study,” El suggested, in attempts to ease his mind. She really wanted the best for him, and vice versa. Will nodded; maybe it would help. At least he’d feel more prepared. 

They moved onto the floor to study, books and lined paper spread between them. They quizzed each other (or rather, Will quizzed El. His mind was in a different place) for about an hour, until Will got tired and had to take a break. 

He excused himself and went to the bathroom, and splashed some water on his face. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was El. And they’d distracted him enough. Until they couldn’t, and here he was, right back to thinking about what hell his future could be if he was honest. 

That’s what everything was based on for El. Honesty. Will knew he should tell her, knew she’d be supportive, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He felt sick, still. Felt lost and alone and absolutely, positively, sick. 

There was a knock on the door and a soft call of his name. 

“Just a minute, El, sorry,” Will whisper-yelled. She mumbled an okay, and he heard her trudge back to her room. He looked up into the mirror, staring into his own eyes. Was it worth it to even say anything? He analyzed his body; the shape of his nose, his hair, his dumb brown eyes. Nobody would ever want to be with him anyway, why say something? Why be hated, all for nothing? 

He shook his head at himself and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to go down that path again. He reminded himself who he was talking to; El. She would support him. She loves him. She’s here. 

He took a few deep breaths and opened the door. As he walked down the hall to El’s bedroom, he tried to hype himself up to say something. He made it to her room and closed the door behind him, then sat down across from his sister once again. 

“Okay?” El asked, gentle as ever. Will nodded. He took another breath. And another. 

He shakily reached out and took El’s hand. “I’m gay.” He immediately recoiled his own hand and gasped. He’d done it. He’d said it out loud, the first time in his life, to another person nonetheless. He, Will Byers, was gay. El blinked and said nothing for a moment. Will’s heart began to race again, his hands began to shake and sweat. 

“What’s that?” Well, at least she’d spoken. Will furrowed his eyebrows, realizing there’s no way she could have known. He exhaled and pursed his lips. 

“It. It means I like boys, El. Like you do. I like boys, I… I’m going to kiss a boy someday just like girls do,” he knew his explanation was shaky, iffy, and possibly a bit offensive, but as long as El understood, it didn’t matter for now. 

“I like boys,” El said, confused. “Why does it matter that you do?” He couldn’t help but be relieved that she didn’t care. He knew she’d be supportive, and that she wouldn’t see it how society did. 

“Boys aren’t supposed to like other boys,” he explained, clear as possible without going into detail. “People say it’s not normal. But, really, it is, it happens all the time, there’s nothing wrong… There are lots of gay people.” 

“So it’s because you are a boy, and like boys?” 

“Yeah..” 

“What about girls liking girls?” 

“That’s… It’s the same thing, just the opposite. It’s not a bad thing, people just don’t usually like it.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s complicated,” Will sighed, but he smiled. 

“Okay. Well, I don’t think it’s bad. You’re good, so it can’t be bad.” 

Will smiled, tears forming in his eyes. “Yeah. Just… Don’t tell anyone, okay?” 

“Okay. Secret, just for us? Like Mikey?” Will laughed and nodded, then wiped his tears. 

“Yeah, like Mikey,” he agreed, acknowledging El’s teddy bear. She smiled and held up her pinky. Pinky promises were a thing they’d decided on recently. Will interlocked his pinky with hers, and they shook. 

“Thanks, El,” Will said, smiling softly, tears still falling. El wiped them away with her sleeve and hugged him. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Will.”

Suddenly, Will wasn’t feeling so alone anymore. And things were just as they were meant to be.


End file.
